Sunshine to the Square Inch
by Serpensortia22
Summary: Rosamund was thrown into a world that she thought she belonged in - death eaters. Starting her seventh year at Hogwarts, she begins to question the life that is mapped out for her while forming an unlikely relationship with Professor Remus Lupin.
1. Prologue

_A/N: This story takes place during Harry Potter's third year of school. This story involves death eaters, lies, werewolves, friendships and falling in love. As a quick warning, this story does involve a student/teacher relationship. I assure you, though, that it will not seem weird when you read it. The characters are suitably matched and both of age. I promise that I tried to steer clear of any awkwardness/weirdness there may be there regarding that aspect. If you're still not comfortable with that idea, I advise you to stop reading since it is a major part of my story. Other than that, it is does not directly follow the plot of what is happening in the book. This is a project I've been working on for a while, but only recently had the time to arrange things together. __Also, I obviously don't know own any of the Harry Potter characters or the world of Harry Potter, which belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling. I did create my OC, Rosamund. I don't own the title, which comes from a Walt Whitman quote._

_Please let me know what you think & I hope you all have a lovely day! xx_

**Prologue:**

The room was lit by the light of candles dangling in mid-air, the flickering flames dancing. Though this was a familiar room to Rosamund Avery, it was not a comfortable one. She looked around the room, the people with their cackling smiles and malicious passion in their eyes. The head of the table was where she did her best to avoid gazing, , her heart in a loud nervous strand of beats. Voldemort sat, with his intense frigid eyes and hypnotic laughter.

"Rosamund, keep your attention on the Dark Lord." Her father whispered briskly nudging his elbow to her side. This just reminded her of how much she hated the meetings, the uncomfortable tone which made her spin into a nauseous insomnia. It was not her first death eater's meeting, but unfortunately, it was not going to be her last. "Rosamund, Marcus…." She heard a icy voice proclaim from the head of the table. It was time, but at least she would be with Marcus. Marcus Flint became Rosamund's best friend when she was only seven years old. His lips moved, almost to form a smile, but he quickly turned away. She closed her eyes, cringing and prepared herself for pain. She felt someone grab her arm and if that sting didn't crush her, what was to come did.

"Let me see," Her father said after the meeting, grabbing her arm hastily, sliding up the sleeve on her emerald sweater to reveal the Slytherin crest in jet blank ink across her pale skin. Rosamund winced in pain as his father wrapped his sharp fingernails around her wrist, "It's….perfect. You're almost there, Rose. You almost can get one like mine." He proudly patted his arm where his dark mark resided. "The Dark Lord also mentioned for you to expect missions at Hogwarts. I am so happy for you, but make sure you get ahead of Marcus, you hear me?"

Rosamund wanted to say a million things in response starting with, "Leave me the hell alone," but all that she was able to murmur was, "Yes, father." He smiled at her, but it wasn't a sincere, happy, genuine smile. It was a smile that was laced with hatred and respect for a man whose main goal in life was to murder others. They apparated to their home, decent sized from family money. She wished with all her heart that Marcus was spending the night, but she was alone. In the morning, she would be off on the Hogwarts train, but she dreaded it deeply. Of course, it would be nice to get away from her father, but if she was going to be summoned by the Voldemort, she wasn't really away from him after all. She stared at her window watching the last summer sky she would see at home, clear with lucid stars. "Goodnight," she whispered to nobody in particular as she huddled underneath her emerald comforter and blew out the candle beside her bed.


	2. One Hundred Percent Slytherin

_A/N: Again, I am warning here for the student/teacher relationship, but letting you know it isn't meant to be strange. It is just because these characters form an unbreakable bond. I thought it would be an interesting idea to pair someone kind like Remus with someone like Rosamund. Both characters are in need of friendship at the __time, so it works. Rosamund and Marcus are both eighteen and in their seventh year of Hogwarts. Feel free to let me know what you think :). __xx_

**Chapter One:**

Rosamund Avery was a stubborn Slytherin, bursting at the seams with ambition and didn't care what anyone thought of her. "Damn it," she mumbled as she hurried on tothe train. "I'm late again." Her long dark hair was winded together in a plait swept around her shoulder. She didn't let it show in her green eyes the pain she felt to the core. Putting on a façade took a lot of practice through her lifetime, but she had finally mastered it. Even though she knew Marcus was waiting for her, she didn't bother to find him. They had spent most of their summers together, skipping stones and daydreaming about being in another world – a world where she didn't have to face the future she had in store.

Rosamund slipped into what she was hoping was an empty compartment. Instead, it was occupied by a man in shabby, patched up robes and light brown hair. His head was pressed against the window, his breathing of slumber was slow. Taking a seat across from him, she eyed a suitcase that read "R.J. Lupin." She shrugged, thinking that he must just be the new defense against the dark arts professor. She emerged herself in a copy of "Brewing Advanced Potions" that Marcus got her for her birthday over the summer. Creating potions was the one Hogwarts subject Rosamund excelled the most at. She lost herself in the pages, oblivious to everything else around her. Well, besides the sleeping professor, but as he is asleep, he didn't really count. Her eyes lingered on him for a second and how comfortable and peaceful he looked asleep. It didn't take long for Rosamund to drift off to sleep herself, entangled in the dreams of becoming whole again.

"Miss? Are you awake?" Rosamund heard a voice and felt the gentle touch on her arm. She immediately drew back her hand quickly, staring wide eyed at the man in front of her. His eyes were a warm shade of light brown, with a tint of compassion. "I'm sorry to startle you, Miss…"

"Miss Avery." Rosamund said, lifting her head up from the side of the compartment. "Rosamund Avery. Call me Rosamund, though. And you are, R.J Lupin, I'm guessing?" Her eyes drifted towards his suitcase.

"Remus Lupin, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, yes. Are you feeling alright? I woke up myself halfway through the train ride and saw you were asleep. You looked so peaceful, I didn't have the heart to wake you." He replied.

She was taken back by his words – he didn't have the heart to wake her. That wasn't something she was not used to hearing in her life. It took her a couple of seconds to get a grip and realize that maybe she was being stupid over a Professor's artificial courtesy. "I'm fine." She replied. "Just can't seem to contain all the excitement I have for the year of school ahead!" She finished sarcastically.

"That makes two of us." Remus smiled brightly at her. "There are only a few carriages left, we better hurry." He nodded towards the door, grabbing his suitcase as Rosamund followed. The train was rather empty besides a group of third year Hufflepuffs scrambling out of their compartment. The pair found their seats in a carriage as it took off through the frigid autumn air. "So, you are a Slytherin?" He questioned, noticing the emblem on her uniform.

"Yup, one hundred percent Slytherin." She replied with a light smirk.

"I can see that," Remus chuckled. Rosamund observed him, wondering if this man was almost too kind.

They arrived at Hogwarts, Remus leading Rosamund's way out of the carriage nearing the castle. "Will you be taking my classes this term?" He questioned her briskly as they reached the entrance to the great hall.

"I should be in your N.E.W.T class." She replied.

"Well, I should be going to the staff table. But, I hope you will gain your energy back before my class, Miss Avery." He told her.

"I told you, it's Rosamund." She snapped. Little things were making her snap these days. "And likewise."

"Right, well, I'll be seeing you then, Rosamund." Professor Lupin said before heading towards the staff table to join the rest of the professors. She found her way to the Slytherin table and scooted herself next to Marcus Flint.

"What happened to you? I didn't see you on the train at all." Marcus said, who was already slurping down a cup of pumpkin juice. Marcus was quite tall and rather muscular. He had grey eyes and hair a few shades darker than Rosamund.

Rosamund's eyes wandered around the great hall, "I was late." She said, "So, I just found the nearest compartment and ended up falling asleep by accident, actually. A professor woke me up." Marcus too, felt what she had been going through all summer. He had received the Slytherin crest mark the same day as her and they were not official death-eaters yet, but they were in intense training. "You think he's going to…you know…call us a lot when we're here?" She asked him sincerely in a whisper.

"I dunno, Rosie." He shrugged. Marcus was the only one who got away with calling Rosamund by the nickname Rosie. She claimed that she hated it, but really, she didn't mind it when he used it. "I really hope not." He gazed over and noticed the hurt across her face. "Hey, it's okay." He nearly whispered to her, throwing his arm around her shoulder. "We've got each other, you know that. I promise, Rosie." Their friendship was always purely platonic, but most of Hogwarts often assumed they were dating because of their close-knit relationship.

"Don't even bother, Marcus." Rosamund shrugged off his touch, though she really didn't mind the comfort. "We can't really discuss it here." It made her sick to see the smiling faces all over the Great Hall, friends happy to be reunited and get back to their classes. She leaned her elbow next to the table and pressed her face to her palm as Dumbledore spoke, what she assumed were, some nonsense words. She hid from everyone with her dark hair making a curtain around her face. She felt bad ignoring Marcus, because he was generally good to her. They only fought a few times and they were the only ones each other could really be themselves in front of. They could take down their personas of acting like a "death eater" when they were with each other. It might have been because they met as young children, but their connection was the strongest bond either of them had.

They were finally dismissed after some commencement speeches as Rosamund slowly stood up. She wasn't really eager to get back to Slytherin commons, but staying here was just as bad. She looked around the room, students greeting each other with grins painted on their faces. Her eyes lingered a moment on the staff table. Remus Lupin had an open book sprawled on the table above his plate. She watched his eyes scan the pages in immersion, when his eyes flickered to looking at her. He flashed her a brief, friendly smile, which she didn't return. "Are you feeling okay, Rosie?" Marcus asked, breaking her stare.

"I'm fine." She replied turning around. "Let's go to the common room, I'm still exhausted."

She went to bed early that evening, claiming to have a stomachache. Rosamund felt extremely unsettled. It was nearly two in the morning and now, most of Slytherin house has settled down except for her. She was huddled in her bed tossing and turning for hours when she finally decided to take a walk around the castle. She slipped on a Slytherin sweater over her pajamas and slid her wand in her pocket. It was nice to just walk by herself and clear her mind. She felt peace rise to her and the anxiety slowly escape her mind, even if it was just for this very moment.

"Miss Avery?" She heard a voice question. When she turned, she saw Remus Lupin standing in pinstripe pajamas and a midnight blue robe with light beaming from his wand.

"It's Rosamund." She corrected him swiftly, already knowing she was in trouble for being out after curfew. Fortunately, she didn't care.

Remus lowered his wand, glancing at the girl. He was surprised at her boldness, but it made him smile. She reminded him of how his friends would act back when they were at Hogwarts. The same essence glowed from Rosamund, except her motives seemed a bit more mysterious. "Alright, Rosamund. What are you doing wandering around the castle at two in the morning?" He asked.

"Well, you see, telling you would defeat the purpose. The real question is, what are you doing wandering around the castle at two in the morning, Remus?" She asked with a smirk.

"Ah, well, you see, Miss Avery, if you do not call me Professor, I will not call you Rosamund. I might be a nice professor, but I am not one to be taken advantage of. Detention, Friday, 7:00, my office. Do not test me." Remus told her.

"Oh really? I'm sure it's nothing Professor Snape can't get me out of, but nice try." She grinned. In addition to being her head of house, Severus Snape was Rosamund's favourite professor.

"Hm, well, we will see about that." Remus said narrowing his eyes on her.

"We will, Remus." Rosamund said. She barely knew this professor and she already made a bad impression on him. It was too bad she was having fun and she really didn't care about making a good impression. She had a lot more on her mind than that these days.

"You should be getting back to your dormitories. Classes are early in the morning." Remus said to her. "You should not be out after curfew."

"Neither should you." Rosamund shrugged, "See you in the morning, Remus." She added before turning away with her wand clutched in her hand as she found her way back to her dormitories. She knew she had annoyed him, but that was the only thing that happened so far today she found in enjoyment in. When she got back to her room, she settled herself in the empty common room. She was too restless to sleep and besides, she didn't have much longer until the morning. A tinge of guilt crept in her mind for a moment for treating someone who had shown her such kindness so poorly.

xxxx

Her first class of the day was potions, which was a relief. The N.E.W.T classes seemed to be so overwhelming and Rosamund's head was spinning when she finally got to her last class of the day, Defense Against the Dark Arts. Marcus sat beside her munching on a box of chocolates from Honeydukes. She watched as Professor Lupin walked in, all eyes focusing on the unfamiliar face. The majority of the class seemed to like him after his introduction. He was easy going, charming and had a course list of many hands-on type topics. "We'll be working in partners for our first major assignment." Remus began, "You will sit next to your partner. First…." He rattled off a bunch of names, until he got to "Avery….Wood."

"Excuse me?" Rosamund said without bothering to raise her hand, "But can I request a partner? Marcus and I have been working together on assignments since, I dunno how long." She shrugged, gesturing to the boy sitting next to her.

"Sorry, Miss Avery, but Marcus is assigned to work with Penelope Clearwater." He sent a smile her way, "But, I am sure working with someone new will be a good learning opportunity for all of you." She tried to respond, but was cut off by a description of what next class was going to be like.

Everyone in the class had found seats next to their partners. Oliver Wood sat in the seat beside her, where Marcus left to sit beside Penelope. Since Oliver Wood was a Gryffindor and Rosamund was a Slytherin, they hadn't ever spoken much before. All she knew was that he was keeper and captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team "Hi." Oliver said quietly.

"Hey." Rosamund mumbled barely turning her head to look at him.

"I'm sorry that you're stuck with me." Oliver replied regarding her distant behavior.

"Doesn't look like either of us had much of a choice, did it?" Rosamund shrugged. She would much rather be working with Marcus than a Gryffindor, even though he didn't seem like a dreadfully horrible person. He was a pretty good quidditch player as Gryffindor was one of Slytherin's biggest rivals in the sport. Marcus was captain of the Slytherin quidditch team, so naturally she always heard him going on about their rivalry.

The class finally came to an end and everyone shuffled out of the classroom, chattering softly "I'll meet you back in the common room and for dinner later, alright Marcus? I need to ask the Professor something." Rosamund said.

"Alright…" Marcus said suspiciously, "I'll be there." He waved from the doorway as he disappeared into the crowd of muddled faces.

Rosamund slowly stepped towards Professor Lupin's desk. "Ah, Rosamund." He said, "I spoke to Professor Snape about your detention, in case you were wondering. He said under no circumstances would you be dismissed from it." She scowled in response, folding her arms over her chest. "Sorry." He added sympathetically.

"Right, you seem very apologetic." Rosamund rolled her eyes. That was definitely artificial kindness back on the train and even if it wasn't, she wouldn't see it again after the way she acted.

"I'm not doing this out of spite, Rosamund." Remus said. She watched him as he spoke – his eyes were warm, but looked like he held a secret in a deep crevasse inside. "But, as I am your professor and you were wandering the castle at…"

"Two in the morning, I know. But so were you, as I said." Rosamund replied. "Why were you out at that time, Remus?"

"Professor Lupin." He corrected. "I think you should get going. It appears like Mr. Flint is waiting for you outside." He gestured towards the doorway where Marcus was standing.

"I told him I'd meet him later." She muttered under her breath. "See you tomorrow, Remus."

"Have a good evening, Miss Avery." Remus replied.

xxxx

The rest of the week trudged by slowly. Each day ended with Rosamund staring at the ceiling, unable to sleep because of her clouded mind. The anticipation for being summoned by Voldemort physically hurt because she feared all the time that it was going to happen. She thought about Marcus – how strong he appeared to be through all of this. But, Rosamund felt guilty. Sometimes it seemed like he was just being strong for her and if he was pushed further, he would just crack.

Rosamund was a Slytherin and raised by a death eater father, but that didn't necessarily mean that was what she wanted for herself. She thought about her detention for Friday with Professor Lupin. It's not that she never had detention before. It was just that usually Professor Snape ended up getting her out of severe punishments for her rebellions. Remus equally annoyed her and intrigued her with the hidden secrets it look like he hid. He drifted in and out of her thoughts intertwined with everything else she had to think about.

xxxx

"Are you sure Snape couldn't of gotten you out of going to this detention?" Marcus questioned Rosamund. She was dressed in jeans and a long sleeve green Slytherin sweater to cover the mark on her arm.

"I'm sure." Rosamund sighed. "I tried asking him again during Potions after Remus told me he wouldn't. But, he said no again."

"Bummer.." Marcus said, "I was hoping we could sneak on the quidditch pitch to fly later."

"You go." Rosamund replied, "You know I don't even like flying. I better go now, don't need another detention for being late or something this time."

Filled with dread, she found her way to Professor Lupin's office to serve detentions. She knocked and he quickly opened the door. "Ah, there you are Rosamund. No deal with Professor Snape to get out of it I see?" He asked.

"Alas, No." Rosamund said folding her arms to her chest, "But I tried."

"I would believe that." Remus said with a small smile. He should not be pleased with this girl- she was rude and unpleasant. But, for some reason, he seemed to have a soft spot for her- there was just something about her that he saw she had a good in her deep down. It wasn't like he wanted to be someone who saved her from this Slytherin persona and maybe that's all she really was. But, he felt something, like he could help her. Though, he knew, if he ever offered, she would flat out refuse. "You'll be alphabetizing the books on my shelves for me. It's a little tedious, I am afraid." He told her.

"Fine, sounds great." She replied sarcastically, seating herself cross-legged on a stool. Remus sat at his desk, rapidly writing for the next thirty minutes when something nearly caused Rosamund to fall out of her chair. A staggering pain collided with her arm right on the mark. It felt like someone was stabbing her, the pain was so strong.

"Miss Avery, are you okay?" He questioned at the struggling girl. He leapt up from his desk to help her as she clutched in her arm in pain.

"Don't touch me." Rosamund replied darkly, flinching. "You have to get out of here."

"This is my office, I don't understand what you-" He began, but in seconds.

"Do you have a bathroom in here?" Rosamund said, trying to cover for herself, "I suddenly feel awfully sick."

"Yes, this way," Remus said in concern, gesturing towards a door in the corner. Rosamund collapsed into the door, quickly muttering a silencing charm so Remus wouldn't be able to hear Voldemort. He had a mission for her and this was going to lead to trouble.

"Rosamund," The Dark Lord chimed with the sinister aura blasting through his voice. "I have your first important task at Hogwarts ready. It involves the new Hogwarts Professor, the disgusting werewolf. Sources have informed me that he is, in fact, a werewolf. Not to mention, he clearly has connections to Potter since he was friends with James Potter. We need you to…well, befriend the professor and get inside details on Harry Potter and his friends. I'll be checking back for reports of what you found." He concluded. There was no arguing with Voldemort, just a polite shake or nod in response to what he said. Rosamund managed to nod her head, her eyes wide. How the hell was she going to pull this off? Her mind was still spinning with pain as she tried to think of what she was going to tell Remus about her sudden "illness." She pulled open the door to see him pacing in his office, concerned.

"Rosamund," He began seriously, "Care to explain to me what just happened?"

"I was feeling sick. Something wrong with that?" Rosamund shrugged, walking back over to the bookshelf.

"No, but…." He began, but it was clear Rosamund had already let it go. She was alphabetizing books again. His eyes wandered to the sleeve pulled down on her arm, the spot where she had been clutching. She was a Slytherin, yeah, but there was no way she could have the dark mark, right? It seemed unlikely – she was just a young girl. He looked at the paleness of her complexion and the fear that was etched in her expression. He felt bad for her, she looked much too sad and overwhelmed than a girl starting her seventh year with a vast world of possibilities ahead should be.

Her hands were shaky as she plucked a couple of books out of the shelf. She glanced over at Remus Lupin with his warm and compassionate aura. She was supposed to befriend him and then be a spy? She was used to this kind of behavior, doing things for ulterior motives. But, it seemed so harsh and wrong to be doing this to him – he didn't seem like he deserved such harsh treatment. And he was a werewolf? She didn't have to wait long to find out his deep and dark secret.

"You can go now, Rosamund." Remus said.

"But, I haven't even been here for…" Rosamund started.

"I see that you're not feeling well, why don't you go get some rest?" He questioned. "Go ahead. Goodnight, Rosamund. Try and get some sleep, alright?" Rosamund nodded as she gathered her things to leave.

"Thank you." She said at the door, a natural smile forming on her face as she left. This was going to be difficult- tomorrow she would have to start befriending him. She got to her dormitory, trying to digest in all of the new information from the day. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
